Whatever Votes Your Boat
'''Whatever Votes Your Boat '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Part 1 Todd is seen walking through a city, paying attention to his reflection in a mirror, bumping into a ladder that Handy is on, nearly tipping him over. He angrily yells at him for nearly killing him, and finishes putting up a sign saying “Vote or Rise!”, along with some smaller text. Todd looks straight ahead, seeing many signs on several buildings saying the same thing, focusing on a building where several tree friends are walking inside to be a part of a voting competition. He’s ecstatic to join it, and searches for equipment to audition with. Todd runs towards his house, bumping into Snapshot in the process, getting an idea just by looking at his camera. Later, Snapshot is seen as a cameraman, recording Todd begging to become a part of the voting competition, and the show. He gets carried away and grabs Snapshot’s camera for himself, angering him. The two get in a fight, tugging so hard on the camera, that it’s flinged in the distance, hitting Solange in the head, letting go of her kite, which is blown towards Audra. She notices this and uses her wind powers to blow it to the others. The kite ends up decapitating Solange, as well as typing up Snapshot with the string, slicing him into pieces. Todd, who witnessed the whole thing, takes Snapshot’s camera and runs off with it, ready to use it to send the recording to get in the voting competition. Later, Todd is seen walking towards the huge building where the competition’s taking place. He’s entered in, and is put in a booth. He is displeased by his name spelled wrong on the booth’s sign, and climbs up to try to rip the sign off, which only falls off and crushes a nearby Hops. Todd sees this, and tries to cover up the bloody mess. A nearby Loser laughs at his misfortune, and goes back to cleaning his booth. Todd gets angry at this, and rips a piece of a sign off, throwing it at him. The two began to fight with each other, until Winner sees Loser sneaking into his booth, and selfishly throws him out of it. A week later, the votes are counted, and are told to the participants. Todd is excited to see them as he thinks he’s gonna win, until his hopes are destroyed when he sees that he’s only gotten in 2nd place, and it was all because of the hilariously embarrassing recording he sent. He sees who got in 1st place, finding out it was Winner. He glares at him, disappointed that he became the winner. However, he’s still pulled into the set, since he's a cameo character. Later, the tree friends start filming a scene with Winner and Lustly sitting together at a table in a restaurant acting like they are in love for the show, when really they don’t know that Lustly is actually in love with him. Todd is seen sitting at a far away table acting as a cameo character, disappointed that he isn’t the center of attention. He quickly gets an idea, and runs off when he’s offscreen. A few minutes later, Giggles arrives as a waitress, asking the lovers what they would like. This angers Lustly, and tackles her, thinking she’s trying to steal Winner. Suddenly, Todd bursts in wearing a clown suit, while holding a toy hammer and a air horn. He starts jumping on the tables, with one tipping over and rolling towards Giggles and Lustly, slicing their heads and lower halves off. The table rolls towards the front door, crashing through it and crushing an entering Seth. Many tree friends, actors or not, surround the remains, and all glare at Todd, who slowly stops fooling around when noticing everyone. Part 2 Todd is thrown out the building, as he is fired from working as a cameo character. Depressed, he takes off his clown suit and walks home, thinking that all hope is lost. He bumps into Loser, who unironically was one of the lowest placed characters in the competition. Todd, still jealous about Winner winning, asks Loser if they can work together to get back on the show. He agrees, and takes out Snapshot’s bloody camera to film an apology. They walk towards Todd’s house to apologize, until the bloody camera slips out of Todd’s hands, sliding down the sidewalk, right into the middle of the road. A car driven by Flash drives over it, breaking it into pieces which pops one of the car’s tires. He ends up crashing into a building full of tires, which scatters them everywhere, with one landing on and crushing a nearby Rafie. Todd falls on his knees over losing his one chance at redeeming himself. A few minutes later, he gets an idea for someone to help him, and runs off with Loser. Todd and Loser meets up with Chrono, and asks him if he can use his watch to travel back in time to when Todd was recording his audition. He sighs and agrees to help him out. All three of them prepare to go back in time, until Todd becomes impatient and takes Chrono’s watch and turns it back really far, setting it all the way back to the prehistoric age. They appear in the beginning of time, and quickly look around in the dinosaur filled forest. They travel back to the near-present, unknowingly leaving Chrono behind, who is suddenly stepped on by a tyrannosaurus rex. Todd and Loser arrive at the moment Todd begins his audition. They run after him to warn him about the future, but it’s too late. As Todd and Snapshot begin fighting over the camera, and lose grip of it, sending it flying. The other Todd quickly grabs it, preventing the humiliating audition. Snapshot sees this, and dies of a heart attack. The two Todd’s look at the camera, and both agree to lie that they are able to figure out time travel, and they are the same person. They end the audition, and run towards the voting competition, bumping into Loser, sending him down a hill, breaking his bones and dying of blood loss. A week later, Todd ends up winning the voting competition with his unbelievable audition, making Winner jealous. Both of the Todd's become happy, and asks each other if they can share the win. Past Todd spontaneously disagrees and kicks the other one out of the building, locking him out as well. He sadly walks off, realizing his plan has failed, until he is suddenly ran over by a truck, which is advertising that the other Todd has won the competition. Deaths *Solange is decapitated by a kite. *Snapshot dies twice: *#Sliced into pieces by a kite string. *#Dies of a heart attack. *Hops is crushed by a sign. *Lustly and Giggles’ heads and lower halves are sliced off. *Seth is crushed by a table. *Flash dies when crashing into a building with a car. *Rafie is crushed by a tire. *Chrono is stepped on by a tyrannosaurus rex. *Loser breaks his bones and dies of blood loss. *Todd is ran over by a truck. Trivia *The title is derived from "whatever floats your boat" and "votes". *There were many scrapped scenes in this episode, including: **Todd, Loser and Chrono traveling back when Todd was born, with Todd's mother beating up Chrono thinking he's a robber, instead of traveling to the prehistoric age. **Todd attempting to send past Todd back in time so he can have the voting competition win for himself. *Pillar, Drama and Fanny are seen entering the voting competition, and with their own booths. *Since Todd traveled back in time to the past, that means that technically only Snapshot, Chrono, Loser and Todd died. Category:Season 103 episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Justinsz's Episodes Category:Time travel episodes